Tal ves como fantasma
by Keitaroura
Summary: Danny descuida a sus amigos, por lo que toman la decicion de hacer algo para solucionarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic algo diferente alo que he estado escribiendo, pero igual espero les guste.**

Danny llegaba a su cuarto atravesando la pared, estaba muy cansado, habia estado casando fantasmas durante toda la noche, por alguna razon esta semana habian estado apareciendo demasiados fantasmas, asustaban a la gente y probocaban destrozos por todos lados, sus padres tambien se notaban cansados, Danny les agradecia que tambien cazaran fantasmas ya que son una gran ayuda, al menos su madre que tenia que capturar casi dos veces el mismo fantasma por que su padre los liberaba, Danny se seguia preguntando que le veia a su padre, tal vez era muy torpe pero la hacia reir, muchos dicen que es la mejor forma de canquiestar a un mujer.

-No lo soporto mas- Danny se convirtio de nuevo en humano y se dejo caer en su cama, por primera vez en todas la vacaciones pudo estar mas de una hora dormido.

Cuando Danny desperto ya eran las doce del siguiente dia, no se queria levantar pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que ver a sus amigos en el cine mas tarde, y sabia que si se dormia de nuevo, no habria nada que lo despertara, tomo una larga ducha, y se prepara para ir al cine, tenia que pedir permiso, sabia que se lo drian y que no era necesario pero lo pidio. Bajo a la cocina, no habia nadie, asi que se sirvio algo de cereal, tenia hambrey no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que comio, por lo que se sintio mejor cuando termino, levanto todo la que habia ocupado, ya era hora de irse no le gustaba llegar tarde, y se atravesaba un fantasma por el camino, lo ataparia y aun terndria tiempo de sobra. Caminaba a la puerta, escucho a alguien en las escaleras, era su hermana.

-¿A donde vas?-Pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-Al cine con Tuker y con Sam.

-No creo que mis padres te hayan dado permiso-Dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras- Sabes que no podemas salir si no tenemos permiso.

-No importa, no sera demasiado tiempo.

-Se lo dire a mis padres.

-Sabes, no me interesa la que hagas o dejes de hacer-Danny salio por la puerta, quizo azotar la puerta pero no lo hizo, sabia que habia estado mal lo que le dijo a su hermana, pero ahora no le impotaba.

Llego al cine sin ningun problema, eso era extraño, dos semanas de interminables fantasmas, uno tras otro y llebaba tres horas sin sentir la precensia de alguno. Faltaba una hora para que fuera la hora que acordaron verse, decidio entrar al cine por algo de beber, tambien era extraño que el cine estobiera casi vacio, esta semana se estrenaron tres peliculas y no habia nadie. Camino a la dulceria compro su soda, salio de nuevo a esperar.

**Espero les guste este capitulo, no es largo pero para mi es bueno, este sera un fic algo corto pero emicionante.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Otro capitulo, como les comente el capitulo pasado nop sera largo, pero valdra la pena que le sigan la pista.**

Llego al cine sin ningun problema, eso era extraño, dos semanas de interminables fantasmas, uno tras otro y llebaba tres horas sin sentir la precensia de alguno. Faltaba una hora para que fuera la hora que acordaron verse, decidio entrar al cine por algo de beber, tambien era extraño que el cine estobiera casi vacio, esta semana se estrenaron tres peliculas y no habia nadie. Camino a la dulceria compro su soda, salio de nuevo a esperar.

No venia nadie, le hubiera gustado que saliera algun fantasma para pasar el rato en lo que esperaba, pero tampoco ninguno. Ahora sabia lo que sentian sus amigos cuando tenia que irse para atrapar fantasmas y los dejaba solo a los dos, ahora solo faltabao 10 minutos para la hora acordada, veia acercarse a una cara conocida, Valerie, no sabia como portarse con ella, el sabia que le gustaba, pero el no sentia lo mismo por ella, salieron algunas veces, pero no funciono, pero eso no cambiab lo que sentian.

-Hola Danny, ¿esperas a alguien?

-Si, a mis amigos, vamos a ver una pelicula juntos.

-¿Les importa que los acompañe?-Valerie sabia que a Danny ni a Tucker le importaba, quien le preocupaba era Sam-Paulina ya no quiere que sea su amiga.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, tal vez por que ya no tengo tanto dinero como antes, o puede que sea que sali con alguien nada popular.

-Wow, lo siento.

-No, no es tu culpa.

-Fui yo quien te invito.

-Pero acepte, eso significa que yo tambien tengo la culpa, de igual manera creo que el no tener dinero, me kizo abrir los ojos y ver que te hemos tratado mal a ti y a tus amigos.

-No hay ningun problema.

-Yo creo que si lo hay, no teniamos que tratarlos asi.

-¿Asi como?

-Como si fueran basura.

-Lo imoportante ahora es que te disculpaste, ahora eso ya no tiene importancia.

-Gracias-Valerie avraxo a Danny cariñosamente.

-Bien, creo que llegue en un mal momento.

**Termina un capitulo mas, lo que indica que nos acercamos al final.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capitulo, perdonen la tardanza pero acabo de entrar a la escuela y ha atrapado toda mi atencion, en momentos libres escribo en un trozo de papel, hasta ahora tuve tiempo de pasarlo a un documento, pero no los entretengo aqui esta el tercer capitulo.**

-Lo imoportante ahora es que te disculpaste, ahora eso ya no tiene importancia.

-Gracias-Valerie abrazo a Danny cariñosamente.

-Bien, creo que llegue en un mal momento.

Tuker caminaba hacia ellos. Ambos se separaron, solo fue un abrazo de cariño pensaban ellos pero su amigo no pensaba lo mismo. Ellos se querian pero sabian que no funcionaria una relacion mas seria, Valerie sabia que a Sam le gustaba Danny pero el no sabia nada ni se habia dado cuentas de nada. En ese momento se le acurrio la idea de que Danny se fijara mas en su amiga. Valerie tubo varias ideas en eso momento, pero ninguna funcionaria.

-Tuker alfin llegas, he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, espero no te inporte pero Valerie va a estar con nosotros por un tiempo.

-No por un tiempo, me gustaria ahora ser su amiga ya que mis antiguos amigos no me quieren cerca.

-No hay ningun problema siempre hemos pensado que eran nuetra amiga y seria bueno que ahora seamos cuatro.

-Gracias- Valerie avanzo y le dio un abarzo a Tuker, en eso momento llego Sam- Sam que bueno que llegas- Valerie le dio un abrazo a Sam.

-AAhh, contacto humano.

-Sam ahora sere su amiga, y nada nos separara.

-Claro, haz lo que quieraas pero sueltame, esto me esta quemando.

-No seas exagerado solo es un abrazo, no tiene nada de malo.

-No para ti.

Los tres entraron al cine, Sam y Tuker se sorprendieron al igual que Danny al ver el cine totalmente desierto, habian acordado llegar mas temprano que la funcion empezara para que les diera tiempo, decidieron comprar lo boletos para la siguiente funcion la cual comenzaria en una hora, fueron al los video juegos para perder el tiempo, Tuker lo vencio facilmente a todos.

-Tienes facilidad para esto, no tienes nada que la mejor tecnologia.

-Si pero tambien debes de tener una buena coordinacion.

-Basta de hablar la funcion comienza en veinte minutos, hay que comprar las sodas y las palomitas- Sam se veia algo molesta, por lo que fue la primera en llegar a tienda- Deme cuatro palomintas grandes y cuatro sodas grandes tambien.

-Gracias, pero podiamos comprar lo nuestro nosotros mismos.

-No es para ustedes todo es para mi.

**Fin, algo corto pero espero les aclare las dudas de la trama, puede ue sea algo confusa, pero hay una pista en el titulo.**


End file.
